


Watching, Waiting, Aberrating

by Mrsnightmares



Category: Welcome to the Game (Video Game)
Genre: Ass-Kicking, Bitchslapping, Breathplay, Choking, Creepy Fluff, Dick Jokes, Emotions, Exploring the deep web, F/M, Fight Sex, Fighting Kink, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, Knifeplay, POV Second Person, Roommates, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Stalking, Threats of Violence, Vaginal Sex, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsnightmares/pseuds/Mrsnightmares
Summary: You beautiful you is obsessed, okay scratch that maybe obsessed is going a little too far...Mmm who are you kidding?You like exploring things you shouldn't consequences be dammed, but one night your curiousity comes back to bite you in the ass.Now you have a man who apparently gargles rocks judging by his voice stalking you, man your so fucked.





	1. Chapter 1

Sighing you lean back in your desk chair you should really get up if the twinging of the your spine is any indication, or maybe you should get up because of how badly your eyes are stinging right now because of your computers bright glow.

You've been on the hunt for a good link to the deep web for a couple of days now, why? Well to put it simply your bored and when you heared about this mysterious other side of the web you were hooked, but you've been working at it for days and have jack shit to show for it. 

You were kinda wary through because of the new serial killer that has popped up, he finds his victims on the deep web or in random hitchhikers. At least that's what the media says, they even gave him the nickname of the Breather becuse he supposedly calls his victims before he kills them and breathes into the phone. You figure that you will be fine though as long as you protect your IP address and don't randomly hitchhike, curiosity may have killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back right?

Frowning you rub your eyes before getting out of your chair heading towards your kitchen, you need something to fucking drink right now. Shit what time was it even? A quick glance at your stove clock makes you grumble as the bright green lights seem to flash _3:15_ at you mockingly, maybe you should get some sle- 

Rumbles fill your ears as a car drives pass your house, god sometimes you hated living so close to a highway. You move your kitchen windows curtain to the side just to see the loud ass car for shits and giggles, you only catch the end of the car which is a surprisingly clean white van that rumbles obnoxiously. Fumes pour out of the cars tailpipe and hang in the air long after the car passes, huh they should probably get that checked put before their car explodes are something.

"Mrow?" Your cat chirps as he jumps up onto the kitchen counter next to you, you absent mindely pet him letting him nuzzle your hand and purr as you stare out the window. 

Yeah it's too early...late? For you to continue if you starring out of your window at fog made from car fumes, you need some sleep before you pass out at your computer mashing keys with your face. You head back towards your bedroom turning off your computer on the way before snuggling into your bed, you click the TV on right in the middle of a news segment.

_"-eather as he's been dubbed by the media has claimed another victim, 24 year old Rosa was last seen alive on the side of this road right here behind me hitchhiking. Eye witness reports say a white van st-"_

Blood pounds in your ears as you absorb the newscasters words, did he say white van? You saw that white van earlier coming down your street, you should probably call the po-

Calm down lots of people drive white vans you reason with yourself as you sit up in your bed, yeah it was just a coincidence that's all nothing more nothing less just a coincidence. Still you can't help the feeling of uneasiness that lingers on you like a second skin as you fall asleep.

* * *

Later that week you ignore the loud rumbling you hear every morning as that fucking white van drives pass your house with it's obnoxious fumes pouring out. It's always super late when the van drives past, it also is always going down your street never coming up. Maybe they live down there and take a different street to get out? Whatever you got bigger fish to fry, you still haven't gotten in the deep web but your pretty close you can feel it.

Your stomach grumbles reminding you that you know you need to eat every once in awhile, heading towards the kitchen you open your fridge only to sigh in disappointment. It's empty so empty in fact that the only thing in it is a bottle of water, well looks like your going grocery shopping. 

Pulling on a simple shirt and jeans is easy, the hard part is finding your dam shoes. You swear you tear your whole house upside down but it's only when you check a spot that you've already checked do you spot them. With one last pet to your cats head you grab your purse slinging it on over your neck letting it rest on your hip. 

Finding a parking spot is very easy mmm what day is it? Checking your phone shows you that it's _Thursday_ Ah so that's why it was so easy to find a spot all the good sales are on Wednesday. Walking into the store it's pretty deserted but theres little pockets of people here or there, you grab your shopping cart and head over to the produce aisle first because hey got to eat healthy right? 

After getting all your fruit and vegetables you linger in other aisles trying to pick between some products before just chucking the cheaper one into your cart. You move past people and their carts with ease due to there like being no one here to clog up the aisles or force you to waste time in another aisle hoping that the aisle you want will clear out.

You start to head towards the self checkout lane when you remember that you forgot to pick up a new set of kitchen knives, you don't know where your old one disappeared to but whatever you needed a new one anyway. 

"Ugh." You mumble under your breath as you turn your cart back around heading towards the utensils aisle brightly marked by a large fake hanging kitchen knife with utensils written on it. Stepping into the aisle you start to stroll down it with your cart, it's empty besides one man who's wearing a navy hoodie starring at some knives his hands in his jackets pockets. 

You slow down and leave your cart to the opposite side of the navy hooded man and step closer to the shelf's on his side, you don't notice how he tenses up besides you as your too busy looking for a knife set. 

"Ah ha!" You exclaim under your breath as you find the knife set your looking for, you grab the box pulling it closer and examining the knives in them. Too focused on examining the knives in the box you don't notice how the man besides you eyes you out of the corner of his eye, you hum softly under your breath as you approach your cart and set the knife set into it. 

You make you way back to the front of your cart and start to move it back towards the self checkout lane, the navy hooded man relaxes his shoulders dropping but your too busy watching in horror as your cart snags on something making the cart jerk around.

"Whoa!" You jerk in place as you try to steady the cart only to fail and run into the man wearing the navy hoodie, you feel him tense under you as you put a hand on his shoulder to steady yourself. Looking up at him you open your mouth about to spew out apology after apology when you stop, his eyes are just so...captivating.

Their impossibly large and the dark brown that surrounds the black of hia pupil just makes his already large eyes look even larger. His gaze is just so...intense you can't help but shiver on the inside as you keep your eyes locked with his, you suddenly realize this is how rabbits feel when a predator is near.

This whole man just radiates danger like a bright neon sign radiates light. Your attracted to danger always have and probably always will be, hence why your trying to find a entrance to the deep web. Before you can something that would reek of desperation and maybe ruin your chances with this man you flee the scene with your cart towards the self checkout lane. 

"I'm really sorry about that my carts wheel snagged on something and made me run into you!" You shout behind you to the navy hooded man with the intense eyes as you haul ass away from him and the aisle, it must look weird to the other people in the grocery store but you don't really care. If you stopped running then you would probably make a fool out of yourself because your a thirsty bitch for danger.

Unbeknownst to you the man in the navy hoodie with the intense eyes watches you flee with his head cocked to the side. 

Getting back into your car you sigh putting your head into your hands, god why did you have to run? You could have had a normal conversation with him and maybe stare into his inten- KAHWGWGJS

You shove gibberish into your brain to stop those thoughts, if you started to think like that you would run back into the store and probably pounce on that man. Nope nope nope you need to get laid, then these thoughts would be pushed out of your head and you could forget about the man with the impossibly big intense brown eyes. 

Some part of your brain whispers that it won't be that easy to forget about him or even his eyes, you tell that part of the brain to fuck off and peel out of the parking lot back to your house 

* * *

Humming you smirk into the sloppy wet kiss by...Rick? Richard? Ricardo? You don't remember but it's whatever as long as he gets you off and makes you forget about the man from the grocery store with the intense eyes you don't really care.

"God your so fucking hot." He pants as he pulls away from you staring at your exposed tits, your dress and bra are somewhere in the hallway on the floor but you don't care about them right now.

"Bedroom n-Ah!" You gasp out as he latches his mouth onto your neck sucking harshly no doubt leaving a mark

He keeps your legs wrapped around his waist as he pushes your bedroom door open, he lays you down on the bed before hurriedly yanking off his shirt and unbuckling his jeans. He thankfully has the sense to check how wet you are before he just rams his dick into you, you can't help the needy moans that escape you as his fingers pump in and out of you.

Then his dick is in you and your moans become louder amd more needy then before, your fingers work desperately at your clit as he thrusts in and out of you making you clench around him.

"Fu-Mmm Oh your so fucking tight I'm going to fucking ruin you, is that what you want? Me ruining your tight lil pussy?" He pants as he grabs your hips tightly digging his nails into your skin as he humps you desperately.

His dirty talk isn't actually horrible like you suspected, most guys can't really do it but you give him props he's better than most of the other guys you've screwed before. You wrap your legs around his waist before you flip him over putting you on top of him, you don't notice but as you smirk down at his bewildered face your web camera turns on from across the room.

"I like to be on top." You whisper as seductively as you can to him before you pull yourself up off of his dick and let yourself fall back down on to it.

"Fucking hell that's hot." He groans eyes squeezed shut tightly as you grin down at him.

"Oh you ain't seen nothing yet." You boast before you set to work. 

"F-Fuck!" He moans loudly as you slam yourself down harshly onto his dick only to quickly push yourself back up with your thighs over and over again. He may not be as big as you would like but he's long enough to get the job done.

"C-Choke me." You pant out slowing down your pace so he can grab your neck, it was like in a show or movie where there's a record scratch because you could hear a pin drop in the room.

"W-What?" He stammers out from under you looking up wide eyed at you.

"I said choke me." You stop fully this time and look down at him moving your head in order to expose more of your neck. 

"I-I'm not doing that!" He says pushing himself up more against your beds headboard, you sigh as you pull yourself off of him sitting on the side of the bed you pick up a black tank top off the ground and pull it on.

"Why are you getting dressed?!" He says angrily glaring holes at your back. 

"If your not going to choke me then I'm kicking you out." You say as you pull on a pair of underwear before taking a cigarette out of the pack by your bed and lighting it. 

"You can't just do that because I wouldn't choke you!" He says disbelief and maybe some...hurt? In his voice.

"Yes I can, now get the fuck out of my house Ricky." You repeat deadpanning as you take a drag of your cigarette and blow the smoke up towards the ceiling.

"It's John." He huffs before gathering his clothes stomping off out of your bedroom, you hear the front door slam and then he's gone.

"Whatever." You speak to the empty room before taking another drag of your cigarette, you snuff it out and flop back onto your bed. That dick didn't even make you cum what a fucking asshole, huffing you stick your hand down your panties and furiously rub at your clit wanting to just get this sexual frustration out.

You should of known that he wouldn't choke you not with how prissy he looks, he dug his nails into your hips but that's it and he didn't even break skin. Maybe you should go to a BDSM club and try to pick somebody up.

"Ah." You sigh softly as you get closer and closer to your orgasm, it's not enough however you need just a little bit more to tip you over the edge. A light bulb goes off and you start to concentrate on the intense eyes from the stranger in the grocery story, on the way he felt so strong despite the hoodie he was wearing making it look like the opposite, on the way that he just radiated danger.

"Mmm!" You groan loudly as you cum, panting you wipe your hand on your blanket before you move under the covers exhausted and spent. As you slowly fall asleep your web camera blinks off with you being none the wiser, your dreams that night are filled with intense too big brown eyes and a shadow man who just screams danger to every part of your body. 


	2. Chapter 2

Gulping you throw back another shot of whiskey, you don't let how much the drink burns your throat show on your face. 

"Hit me." You say plainly as you look at the bartender, she's rather attractive even with her mousy brown hair and blue eyes that would look cold on anybody else but instead just make her equally mousy features more attractive.

"Waiting for someone?" She asks as she pours more whiskey into your shot glass.

"Nah just drinking my sorrows away, ya know as you do." You say smirking at her as you wave your hand dismissively.

"Ah I see, well I'll just leave you be then. Call me when you a refill." She says tossing a wink your way before walking off to the other end of the bar where a man who looks even worse than you do is sitting. 

You sip this shot of whiskey slowly as you stare at the people behind you chatting, all of them seem so happy.

Oh would you look at that, a man is proposing. You toss back the rest of the shot leaving a crumpled twenty dollar bill underneath the empty glass as you shove on your jacket stalking off into the cold misty night.

Your stride is harsh as you practically stomp towards your house, you know why your so pissed off, and you know it's such a stupid thing to get angry about but you can't help it. You sigh out into the night air as you dig through your pockets finding your pack of cigarettes, you flick your lighter open and breath deeply in the deadly chemicals blowing them out when you can't contain the fume cloud anymore.

You start to take another deep drag of your cigarette only to stop as you hear a familiar rumble coming full blast down the street. It's that surprisingly clean white van and you watch as it quickly approaches you before it passes right by you.

Huh you think as you take a drag of your cigarette hair flowing to your side due to the blast of wind from the car, that van smells like cleaning chemicals. Well what do you know? You learn something new everyday and all that jazz. You drop your cigarette to the ground and grind it out before shoving your hands deep into your pockets.

Maybe you'll learn something new about the white van tomorrow too, but for right now you need to get home before you got kidnapped or even worse murdered. 

* * *

You drop your keys into the little grey bowl by the front door and sigh as you roll your shoulders. You take a cigarette out of your pack and let it hang loosely from the corner of your mouth as you shrug off your jacket.

"Meow?" You hear your cat chirp as he peeks his head out from behind the kitchen wall.

"Come here ya silly goober." You mumble a smile stretching across your face as you pick him up, you scratch him under his chin making him purr as you hold him against your chest.

"Anything interesting happen today?." You mutter to your cat laughing as he stares up at you blinking. 

"Ya thought so, well down you go buddy." You say as you set him down, he slinks away as you pick up the mail that's scattered around your floor by your doors mail slot.

"Mmm let's seen junk, bills, junk, coupons,...and a note?" You mumble as you walk into the kitchen, tossing the junk mail into the trash you set the bills down carefully on the kitchen counter before turning the lights on.

You lean against the counter as you unfold the note, the handwriting is chicken scratch but yet at the same time looks so elegant and beautiful. The ink is a simple black but it's not the handwriting nor the ink color that sends a shiver down your spine, no it's what written on the note that sends a shiver down your spine.

_So pure_

_But yet at the same time_

_So filthy_

_I will clean your stained skin_

_Till nothing is left_

_But your rotting corpse with it's precious skin out for everybody to see_

Shock fills you as you read the poem over and over again. You don't know what you should feel, anger, disgust, fear? A small part of you feels intrigued by the poem but you know that it's wrong to feel it. That same small part wonders who it is that sent the poem and hopes it was the man from the grocery store with the intense eyes. 

"Ok nope nope nope nope nope." You mumble to yourself as you get off the counter and rush to your bedroom, you shove the poem into your bedside table and flop down on your bed face first. You still don't know what to do with the poem and the potential stalker? Your not really sure but anyway that's not a problem for you to deal with today, it could wait till later. 

Right now you had to figure out how to get into the deep web, with a sigh you get off your bed and head towards your computer. You log on and work on trying to find a working link to the deep web.

Many hours later nearly asleep you click desperately onto a random link in the comment section of YouTube. Your eyes blink groggily till your brain catches up to the list of deep web sites on your computer monitor. 

"Oh...I DID IT!" You shout eagerly before clapping your hands over your mouth, you take them off your mouth after a couple of seconds and rapidly click onto the different websites listed on the page. Some you read rapidly through before clicking into the next one, others though don't work and you figure their either down or can only be accessed at certain times. 

"Oh this is fucking sick." You whisper to yourself as you read on about The Doll Maker, your disgust only gets worse when you read the title of one of the websites out loud.

"The Pedos Handbook, oh that's ju-" Your interrupted by your hearing your phone ringing from the living room. 

"Ugh I forgot I left my purse in there." You mutter as you get up and walk off towards the living room not noticing your webcams camera blinking on. 

"Hello?" You say as you accept the call putting the phone up to your ear, it was a unknown number that was calling you but you didn't really care. 

"And the wolf lead the lamb to the meadow where it's filth was plain for all to see." A wispy horse voice whispers before chucking manically.

"Listen ya little religious nut I'm not going to sign up for your church's little fundraiser or some other shit that I'm sure has to deal with religion." You say about to hang up before you freeze in your tracks.

"And the filthy lamb bowed before the wolf as it was cleansed from all that once stained it snow white fur." You know your little gasp is heard by the voice on the other line and you swear you can hear the smile in their voice as they speak.

"I see you little lamb." He whispers before you hear a click as he hangs up leaving you with trembling legs and a open mouth gasping like a fish. 


	3. Chapter 3

You weren't paranoid...okay maybe you were. But who wouldn't be after getting a note in the mail talking about how filthy your skin was and then getting a call on your phone about a lamb bowing?! 

Honestly you weren't sure if the note was linked to the phone call but it most likely was, I mean what is the chance you have two psycho stalkers who want you dead? Slim to fucking none thats the chance, that doesn't stop you from looking behind you as you walk though. If anything it just makes your paranoia worse knowing that while you don't have two psycho stalkers you do still have one after all. 

"Fuck." You mumble as you run your hand through your hair, you could move but what's stopping your stalker from finding you again? It's not like you could actually afford to move anyway all you money went into this house and you have jack shit to show for it. 

Whatever you sick of thinking of what ifs, if the stalker wants to stalk you then that's their choice. If they wanted you dead they would of done it already...right?

You take a deep breath as you reflect on your situation.

It's been two weeks since the phone call and the note, since then more have come. But you've been too scared to actually read them, they just sit in a nice little neat pile on your bedside table with the pile steadily growing bigger every other day 

But you need groceries, you can't live off of instant noodles forever and your almost out of cat food. With a shaky exhale you grab your keys out of the grey bowl and walk slowly to your car, before you even sit in though you check the backseat for hidden attacker. 

"Okay I really need to chill." You whisper to yourself as you sit in your car, without another word you pull out of your driveway and head to the grocery store. 

Walking into the store you can't stop the glance you throw over your shoulder, bumping into somebody you mumble a quick sorry as you speed up your pace only to stop in place.

Was that cleaning supplies you smelled? Quickly you turn around only to see...nothing? 

Oh god you really were going crazy, first you feel like your being watched and now your smelling things. What's next are you going to start thinking things? 

Shaking your head you grab a cart and move into the store, better not to think about those kind of things. 

* * *

Arriving home you drop your keys as usual in the little grey bowl by the door, you start to move holding the bags up when you nearly slip almost busting your ass and dropping all your newly bought food. 

"Fucking shit!" You mumble through the cigarette between your lips are you set down the bagged groceries on your couch. Looking down at the ground you see a picture? Your eyebrows furrow as you snatch the picture of the ground and only furrow more as you examine it. 

It's a simple black and white photo of a bookshelf, the shelf is filled with different collections of poetry and you feel a shiver go down your spine as you flip the picture over and see the poem written on the back. 

_You are the lamb_

_And I the wolf_

_Together we will come_

_To purge_

_All of the sins_

_From your beautiful filthy skin_

Silently you go to your room and carefully take all the notes piled up on your bedside table in your hand, going to the end of your bed you open up the chest that sits there. It's deep and full of what some people will think is just random junk, but to you everything in this chest has had some sort of meaningful impact to your life. 

You open up a empty shelf that was in the chest and slowly you put one by one the notes into the shelf, when that shelf gets full you simply open up the one next to it and fill it as well. Finally after you put all the notes in the box you carefully pin the picture up onto the inside of the chest right in the middle of the inside of it's lid. 

After closing the chest you sit down in front of it and put your head into your hands. Then you sob loudly unleashing the whirlwind of emotions inside you out for nobody in particular to see. Faintly you hear your phone ringing as you cry, standing up with shaking legs you go back to the living room and pull your phone out of your purse.

"Hello?" You don't even try to mask the tone in your voice that you just know shows you were just crying.

"Little lamb it moves me so to know that you would cry over my poetry." That same wispy horse voice from two weeks ago speaks as your grip on your phone gets tighter. 

"Why me?" You whisper as you sink down back against your couch. 

"Oh little lamb, you shouldn't be wondering why I chose you. You should be wondering when I will come to get you." His voice makes the horrifying words seem almost...flirty? No your just making something out of nothing. 

"W-when are you coming to get me?" You ask voice shaking as you tremble lightly. 

He chuckles before hanging up with a sharp click. Somehow not knowing is more comforting than actually knowing.

* * *

You try your best after the phone call to go back to normal, sure you scared as fuck but you didn't have to let that creep know that. So with a determined look on your face you march march into your kitchen and get to work, your making your favorite for dinner because if you were gonna fake it till you maked it then you need to. 

Your cat strolls around the kitchen sink watching you cook and eating the little bits of food that fall to the ground as you cook. 

"This is why your so fat." You scold pretending being to be angry but you can't keep it up and just laugh instead. It's late when you finish dinner but your not dead tired so after eating you sit in the living room and flicker on the TV. 

"Breaking news tonight, The Breather has struck ag-" the female reporters voice spills out of your speakers before you quickly change the channel to a sappy romantic comedy.

"Ew." You mumble before changing the channel again, this time it's a old horror movie. You leave it not really paying attention to it just having it on for background noise as you let your cat who's laying next to you thoughts wondering. 

Your only snapped out of your thoughts by the loud obnoxious sound of the van driving past your house. You move and look out your living rooms window watching the van as it rumbles past, it looks the same as every other time you've seen it with it's perfect shiny white paint job gleaming under your streets shitty road lamps.

Seeing the van brings a strange sense if comfort to you, it seems like that van is the only thing in your life that's still normal after the shit storm your stalker has dropped on you. Actually it doesn't feel like a shit storm, instead it feels like your the wicked witch of the west if your stalker who is Dorothy has just dropped his house on you. 

Shaking your head you drop your living rooms curtain and go back to petting your cat and staring at the TV as the movie plays only for phone to buzz as a notification pops up on it. You stare in horror at your screen as all the fake happiness be and braveness drips out of your body at the text in your screen.

_> >Little lamb little lamb if it's a scream you want it's a scream you will get._


	4. Chapter 4

You don't want a new phone but you should get one, was there really a point though? If he could find your address and your phone number so easily he no doubt could just find out your new phone number at the drop of a hat. There was no point in wasting the money on a new phone to get away from his...threatening? Flirting? Bored? texts if he just could get your new phone number, it would be as your mom always said "Like pissing in the wind." Brushing your teeth you scroll through the text history of the mysterious man who deems it his job to send you either a text of poetry or a flirty threat every hour like clockwork.

_> >Little lamb I wonder how your blood would taste?_

_> >Sweet?_

_> >But then again no_

_> >Your less innocent than you seem_

_> >Skin untouched as snow_

_> >Darkness coats her entire being_

_> >Eye's twisted in a sense of mercy _

_> >Bleeding lips beg to be let go _

Spitting out the mint flavored foam in your mouth into your sink you scowl at your reflection, why did you have to have a creepy stalker? Nothing was even that interesting about you really besides your bedroom habits...and the fact that you went on the deep web. Wait a second didn't the news say that the Breather would sometimes call with poetry for his victims or are you misrepresenting a thought of yours as a fact? Shaking your head you throw your phone on your bed as you pass it, whatever if it was the Breather or not this dude still were sending you poetry along with threats under toned with flirtations. Maybe you should respond and he would stop? A ding interrupts your thought process just like clockwork it's a text from him, rolling your eyes you swipe to read the new text message only for a chill to seep into your bones as you stare at that one word in it's stupid white bubble. 

_> >Run_

Your body springs into action in a instant, now is not the time for hesitation he's coming for you and lord knows what he will do if he catches you. Adrenaline fills your whole body as you zip around your house, you could take your car but what if he was in the backseat waiting for you? No no no car is too risky, you may be slower on foot but if you can get a good distance than you'll be fine. Scooping your cat up you square your shoulders as you run out of your house through the front door, instantly the cold air of the night assaults your face and legs making it feel like ice cold hands are tracing imaginary patterns on your skin. Now isn't the time to be cold you think clenching your teeth as you shiver, fuck you should have bothered to put on some pants at least but who knows how much of head start he was giving you and how much you would have wasted putting on some fucking pants. The thought of calling the police doesn't even enter your head till your already halfway down your street but even as it enters your head you disregard it, they would never reach you in time plus who knows if they would even find you when they arrived, white fills your vision and you blink stopping in place as headlights wash you in there color. Fuck if that's him he's blocking the way with his car, turning back around you start to run back to your house. At least if you reached it you could lock him out, you slowly stop running though as you hear a familiar noise coming from behind you. Turning back around you sigh, yep that's the van that passed by your house everyday and they definitely just saw you running like a crazy person away from them. 

You raise one of your hands waving weakly as the driver who you cannot see passe by in their van but you imagine that they are probably laughing at you, humiliation feeds the fire of you anger which licks at your face turning your cheeks red. You hate it when people laugh at you more so when people laugh at you behind your back, you stomp back to your house watching as the van jerkily turns the corner cloud of obnoxious fumes lingering in the air long after they have passed. Stalker or no stalker he was a fuckwad you were sure of it he knew that you would run, he knew that you would keep running when you saw a cars headlights, and most importantly he knew that van would be here. He probably didn't know how angry you would get because of this little stunt but oh he would know and he would know soon. After letting your cat go you slam your front door, you bet he's out there somewhere in the bushes most likely just falling on his ass laughing. Going back into your bedroom you pick up your phone anger only rising as you see two more text messages from him. 

_> >You thought to grab your cat? How sickeningly sweet_

>> _No time for pants? I should have known, your too filthy for them._

Before you can stop yourself your finger is jamming the phone icon in the top right corner and your phone starts to ring, it rings for about ten seconds before he picks up. 

"Hello little lamb." His hoarse voice seems to whisper in your ear causing a chill to seep into your bones that you can't quiet describe. All of you anger seems to flood out of your body as soon as you hear his voice and you can't seem to find the words you wanted to scream at him earlier, instead you stand not even daring to breath in fear of shattering the illusion around you .

"I can hear you little lamb, too shy now to speak?" He taunt breathlessly into the phone. 

"I must admit I did not think you would realize so soon that it wasn't me chasing you little lamb." He mutters sounding almost disappointed? 

"I am not your little lamb." You grit you teeth as you hiss this into the phone, he merely chuckles mocking you.

"Of course you are mine little lamb, I am the wolf who will purge the filth from your skin so you may see with your own eyes the tainted blood that runs through you." His tone is indiscernible but you can sense that he is flirting with you...in his own fucked up way. 

"I am nobody's but mine." You say as you glance out of your bedroom window, your not looking for him you try to reassure yourself but you know he's out there watching you from the darkness thinking with his smug ass that he's untouchable. 

"Oh little lamb." He tsks and you can practically see how his tongue must click against his teeth. 

"Don't oh little lamb me!" You explode shouting into the phone, you don't think he's stunned into silence more like he's just letting you burn yourself out by ranting.

"First you send me creepy ass note! Than you text me with weird fucking poems talking about skinning me or some shit, and finally you make me run out of my house in the middle of the dam night because I was scared for my life! What do you want with me you sick fucking freak?!" Your voice is almost hoarse due to all the shouting you have just done but as you sit waiting for a answer you merely hear silence. 

"Oh he fucking hanged up on me! That fucking asshole!" You scream throwing your phone back onto your bed, oh you wanna strangle him so fucking bad with how angry he has made you. Huffing you quickly throw on some random skirt and run your brush through your hair, it's not like you had to really try to impress some guy at the club you were going to. You had to get your anger out someway and the easiest way was to find some guy to fuck at some club. Grabbing your keys from the grey bowl your front door slams behind you as well as your car door before you peel out of your driveway. 

* * *

This club sucks, the music is too loud, the drinks taste like shit, and the dance floor is too small for your liking. Worming your way through the crowd you stand against the bar snatching some random girls drink as she leaves the bar giggling with some douche looking guy, tossing back the drink you grimace yeah the drinks really did taste like shit with all the watered down alcohol in them. Scanning the crowd you try to find somebody anybody who you could convince to take you in the alley out back and fuck you against the brick wall, you feel eyes on you but you shake it off lots of people where in this club chances are somebody was gonna look at you. 

"Hey." You hear a voice shout over the music from your right, rolling your eyes you plaster a fake smile on your face as you turn to face the owner of the voice. He's not too bad looking even if the haircut he had didn't really suit him, you figured he had it to make him seem cooler but all it did was make his jaw line disproportionate. 

"Hey yourself, wanna get out of here?" You smirk putting your hand on his arm, he's not your usual type but he will do if you can get him to agree. You guess he's not use to girls immediately asking him to leave with them because he stares at you in surprise before it is quickly replaced by a cocky look, just another boy pretending he's a man. 

"You don't want me to buy you a drink first?" He asks looking at the glass in your other hand before looking back at you.

"No, what I want you to do is take me to the alley through that door there, pin me to the brick wall and fuck me. Capeesh?" You smile looking up at him, he nods eagerly following behind you like a lost puppy as you lead him through the crowd and out the side door. 

You figure he would at least know what he's doing but clearly you were wrong, you watch as he clumsily half undress you than pulls himself out entering you with one solid push. There is a slight stretch but you doubt it's because of him, it's more likely because your not wet enough and he just plowed himself in. He drunkenly tries to kiss you on the lips but you guide him to your neck where he eagerly slobbers on it, you stare at the stars doting the sky halfheartedly moaning when he somehow manages to hit something in you that causes pleasure. Your skirt is bunched up around your waist luckily the one you grabbed has pockets in it and in one of those pockets is a pack of you cigarettes, lighting one up you breath in deeply. Your not here right now your just a passenger in your body as you go through yet another mediocre fuck against a alley's wall when you feel eyes on you, looking around you you see him. It's him the same man from the grocery store at the end of the alley he's facing you and watching you get fucked by...Chad? Steve? Did you even get his name? Probably not. You can see his impossibly large eyes watching, you should feel embarrassed ashamed even that some random guy was watching you get fucked like a whore in the alley but the only thing you feel is excitement. Even from the end of the alley you can feel the danger radiating off of him and it's getting you wetter than this whatever this guys name is thats fucking you, you wonder what he would do if-

You moan loudly and exaggeratedly grinning wickedly in his direction, the man plowing into you buys it but you know that he knows it was fake. Slowly you watch fascinated as the man at the end of the alley reaches inside his pants, your breathing grows heavier the longer you stare at him but your brought back to reality when the guy fucking you starts to cum inside of you. Looking away for only a second is long enough for his to disappear from the end of the alley.

"You fucking idiot did I say you could cum in me?" You sneer at the man holding you up before your expression turns to shock as he drops you on the dirty alley's ground.

"Whatever bitch bye." He mutters waving one of his hands at you as he tucks himself back into his pants, he leaves going back into the club through the side door. Sighing you pick yourself up from the ground making sure to wipe off anything that was stuck to your ass, smoothing down your skirt you start the short walk to your car the random guys cum pooling in your underwear with some of it even leaking down your leg.

"What a fucking dick though couldn't even fin-." You mutter as you get closer to your car only to cut off as you trip over a uneven chunk of sidewalk, scowling you get into your car only to hear a ringing coming from your backseat. Turning around you see your phone lighting up in the middle of the backseat/

"What the fuck?" You mutter as you grab it, opening your text messages you squint trying to make sense of the blurry photos decorating your screen before you gasp in shock. That's you in the alley with that stupid fucking guy from the club, than it's you on the alleys ground, then you walking towards your car, and as even before the last one loads you know what the photo is going to be. Opening your car door you scan the darkness around you only to see nothing, fuck. 

"I know you out there!" You yell out in the alley. 

"Fucking freak!" You yell again before getting into your car slamming the door behind you. 

_> >I am no more a freak than you little lamb _

The condescending text flashes on your phone making your scowl even deeper, rolling down the windows instead of getting back out you shout into the dark alley again.

"I'm not a fucking stalker like you!" 

_> >Oh little lamb who says your not? _

_> > After all maybe I was just here for a drink_

"Yeah fucking right!" You say mockingly before snorting.

 _> >_ _Did that man please you?_

_> > How about the other one?_

_> >Did it please you to see him stare at you getting fucked like the filthy whore you are? _

"Shut the fuck up!" You shout, you wonder briefly if people in the club can hear you but you doubt it but even if they could you couldn't care less. 

_> >Oh my filthy little lamb let me rip away your tainted flesh_

_> >Let me lay you out for all to see as I rip it away_

"Nice fucking pillow talk freak!" You shout before rolling your window back up, it's going to be time for you to go to work in like three hours and you really need those three hours of sleep. 

* * *

"I'm sorry but we are going to have to cut your hours." Your manager says as you stare at her, of fucking course some bullshit like this would happen. 

"Why?" You ask careful to keep the anger out of your tone, you'd rather not be fired. 

"Well corporate wants us to have less people on deck in order to cut down costs but instead they decided to cut hours, now you'll still be working your regular hours you'll just have four less hours on your paycheck. Oh and if you clock in late that adds to the time cut from your paycheck." She says smiling, fucking cunt probably won't be having her hours cut after all she was needed on deck at all times. A warm fake smile crosses your face as you shake her hand after standing up, you want to say something that she would deem as nice but you can't trust yourself so you just nod. Exiting her office the smile falls and leaves a deep scowl in your face, rolling your shoulders before squaring them you head back to your cubicle in the farthest corner of the office right by the water fountains. You got lucky in that aspect you suppose, all the other cubicles were lined up in a uniform fashion with about two inches of space between them but one of the cubicles couldn't get internet in it's space so they had moved it into the corner of the office. Your cubicle wasn't anything special besides that, you had a typical calendar, a mug full of different brightly colored pens, a stapler, a black wastebasket, and a shitty laptop that the company provided. 

Most of the time you had two windows open, one for work and one for a movie or tv show or whatever you really wanted it to be if your honest. You kept close eye on the supervisor and manager as they patrolled about the office but most of the time they forgot you existed, still you kept a eye on them because every once and in a while their eyes would catch you hunched over your desk either typing away or pretending to type away and decide to check up on you. Today was one of the days that they didn't notice you, truthfully you were done with your paperwork for the day before your manager called you in her office but now that you knew hours were being cut you weren't going to leave until you had to. What were you going to do? You had to pay rent, buy food, buy stuff for your cat, and pay off you car plus gas! You were barely making it buy with all your hours before they cut them! It looks like you would either have to get a second job which you doubt you could handle right now or you could get a roommate, you did have a rather big basement and your sure you could rent it out to somebody who needed it. 

Nodding your fingers fly along the keyboard as you look for the best places to post a roommate wanted ad, many of the websites you visited screamed sketchy but you still posted a ad on them. The more you posted the more likely it was that you would find somebody even if it was more likely that your roommate would be some creepy old dude. 


End file.
